


Polaroidok

by porcelainsocks



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smoke and Stardust, Summer Nights
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsocks/pseuds/porcelainsocks
Summary: Ahogy Woo Jiho sérthetetlen tézise állítja: Park Kyung szépségét meg kell örökíteni. A lehetőségekhez mérten minél többször.





	

Woo Jiho vastag, fekete pénztárcája a hideg csempére dobva feküdt a fiú mellett. Gyűrött papírsarkak lógtak ki belőle, a kopott bőr több helyen megtört, a szürke cipzár eltört. Egyetlen bankjegy sem lapult benne, csak a temérdeknyi kép, fekete dátummal a sarkában. Mind Kyungról. _Kyung alszik a Szöul felé tartó buszon_ \- egy egyetemi kirándulásról hazafelé jövet készítette, titokban, amíg a fiú a mellette lévő ülésen elterülve horkolt. _(120511)_

_Kyung tanul egy vizsga előtt_ \- nyitott könyv az asztalon, egy papírokkal körbebarikádozott, fekete hajú alak ül háttal egy széken, fejét az asztalon támasztja, szürke pulóvert visel. _(120530)_

_Kyung az ajkait harapdálja_ \- van ennél szebb dolog a világon? _(140227)_

_Kyung remeg az idegességtől_ \- a kép elkészülése után néhány másodperccel Jiho homlokát már néhány friss körömnyom szelte át, ami arra engedett sejtetni, hogy talán nem a legjobbkor hódolt két legnagyobb szenvedélyének. _(150302)_

_Kyung a busani tengerparton -_ bőrén sós vízcseppek csillognak, fekete fürdőnadrágjának nedvessége még friss, bordái finoman szurkálják mellkasát. _(140801)_

_Kyung félig lepedőbe csavarva, félig meztelenül alszik a holdfényben -_ a gyenge fény ellenére is tökéletesen látszik, ahogyan a fiú arcába hullik sötét haja, és ajkai csöppet megnyílnak álmában. _(151228)_

_Kyung, arcán elmaszatolt tejszínhabbal_ \- elvégre csak egyszer húsz éves az ember. _(120708)_

_Kyung átöleli Jihot_ \- úgy, ahogyan csak ő tudja, szeretettel, gyengéden, igazán szívlágyítóan; a képet Jiho helyett Lee Taeil készítette. _(160317)_

A polaroidok fehér sarkai óvatosan bújtak ki a bőr szorításából - a felpuffadt tárca hát tömve volt ezekkel a meggyötört ereklyékkel.

 

Jiho csinos kis füstkarikákat eregetett a csillagok közé. Kyung vágyakozva nézett utánuk - ő maga ugyan soha nem volt gyakorló dohányos, nem egyszer forrtak már össze ajkaik egy-egy nikotintól keserédes csókban; valami elemileg szép volt benne számára, ami a cigarettafüstből mézet varázsolt.

\- Megkívántad?

Jiho felhúzta szemöldökeit, és cinkos mosolyt villantott a másikra. Egyike volt titkos jeleiknek az a bizonyos féloldalas, enyhén fogvillantó mosoly - tulajdonképpen már szemérmes vigyor.

Válaszra sem volt szükség: Jiho gyengéden vonta karjai közé a fiút, és ajkait Kyung homlokára tapasztva cirógatta meg a hátát.

Valahol alattuk egy autókürt hangja tört utat magának, és az aszfalt sikítva súrlódott össze négy kerékkel - egész varázslatos volt a belvárosban lakni, odafentről nézni, ahogyan megőrül a világ, részesének lenni a nyüzsgésnek. Úgy rendezkedtek be a kis albérletükbe, hogy amíg csak lehet, minden estéjüket az apartman alig három és fél négyzetméter alapterületű erkélyen töltsék. Közel sem volt csöndes vagy nyugalmas, ők mégsem bánták. A hangzavar az ő kilencedik emeleti világukat nem érte intenzíven; a mindennapjaik nyugalmas moraját adta.

Jiho nagyot szívott a cigarettából - a következő pillanatban Kyung gyomra beleremegett ajkaik találkozásába. Zsibbadtan engedte le állát, füst marta a szájpadlását, a nyelvét, már a torkát is - Jiho elhúzódott, és kesernyés, fehér csíkok gomolyogtak közöttük. 

Kyung szépen ívelt ajkai között rés nyílt. Szemeit lehunyva eresztette szélnek a cigarettafüstöt, és miután nagyot sóhajtott, csillogó tekintetét Jiho kamerájára szegezve dőlt ismét a korlátnak.

\- Szép vagy - állapította meg a fiú sután; valahogy már üresek lettek volna a közös estéik Jiho esetlen, diákfiúsan pironkodó bókjai nélkül. Viccet és hagyományt felretéve gondolta úgy, hogy Kyung a valaha volt legeslegszebb teremtés - hiszen erről szólt a másik által butának és gyerekesnek minősített gyűjtemény, erről szólt a létezés. Mindenben Kyung volt a lényeg, és ő maga még csak nem is értette.

Sokszor jelentette ki, hogy Jiho szeret nagy szavakkal dobálózni. Pedig Jiho minden szavát a lehető legkomolyabban vette.

\- Köszönöm, művész úr - forgatta meg Kyung a szemeit, és elmosolyodott. A háta mögött egy épület már eltakarta az égen süllyedő napkorongot. - Hadd nézzem meg! - a gépből kilógó kép után nyúlt.

\- Ne kapkodj, mindjárt elkészül - Jiho nyelvének hegyét ajkai között pihentetve, a kicsiny masinára összpontosítva intett a fiatalabb felé, és mielőtt még megkaparinthatta volna a friss ereklyét, fekete filcet ragadott, és a kép jobb alsó sarkába firkantotta a dátumot. - Türelem rózsát terem, nemde, Kyungie? - a fiú kezébe nyomta a merev fotópapírt.

\- Soha nem fogom megérteni, hogy miért gyűjtöd ezeket ilyen mániákusan - Kyung megadóan sóhajtott ismét, a képet óvatosan helyezte le maga mellé.

Jiho egészen lassan csúszott közelebb a fiúhoz - karjait Kyung dereka köré fonta, és az univerzum összes titkát hordozó mosollyal az ajkain lehelt gyengéd puszit a fiatalabb fekete szemöldökei közé; a csók aztán kacéran vándorolt az orrára, mígnem egyetlen centiméter és másodperc választotta el egymástól szerelmesen égő ajkaikat.

\- Ettől annyira varázslatos: előtted titok marad, milyen csodálatos vagy, és csakis én ismerhetem a nyitját - Jiho az utolsó előtti pillanatban húzódott el, homlokát Kyung homlokának döntötte, és miután mellkasuk teljesen összesimult, rendezetlen szívverésük egymáshoz igazodva diktálta tovább az élet ütemét.

_Kyung füstös csókja_ \- földöntúli szépség egy földöntúli képbe zárva. _(160528)_

**Author's Note:**

> Ezt még anno májusban írtam, ez indokolja az utolsó dátumot.


End file.
